


Маленькие сложности

by cloud_merchant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Несколько коротких историй из жизни Снейпа и Поттера
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Маленькие сложности

Снейп вслушался в топот и треск, эхом разносящийся в ночи по Запретному лесу, и напрягся, сжимая в руке волшебную палочку. Оставалось еще несколько секунд на то, чтобы решить, какое заклинание использовать первым для защиты от неведомой твари, прущей к нему напролом с грацией медведя.  
Когда лохматое чудовище вышло наконец на поляну, Снейп осознал, что обречен.  
Потому что было оно мокрое, трясущееся и почти голое.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? — с трудом подавив тяжкий вздох, спросил Снейп.  
— Я, э-э-э... Заблудился?  
— Понятно, что заблудились, идиот безголовый! Какого драккла вы вообще здесь оказались? И почему в таком виде?  
— Э-э-э... Не знаю, сэр. Мы с Роном и Гермионой устроили пикник на озере. Я искупался, выпил сливочного пива — и вдруг здесь. Как шел, не помню.  
— Если вы не помните, как оказались в Запретном лесу — то в бутылке было отнюдь не пиво, болван вы этакий! И что мне с вами делать?  
— Что хотите, сэр! Ого, крутой шалаш!  
Снейп обустроил себе шалаш под раскидистой елью: он собирался караулить здесь всю ночь, чтобы не пропустить цветение магического папоротника. Появившийся на поляне Поттер в его планы не вписывался.  
А почти голый и не до конца протрезвевший Поттер грозил эти планы вообще послать к чертям!  
— Профессор Снейп, а где у вас тут вода? Мне помыться надо!  
— Вы же только что купались!  
— Ну, судя по тому, как от меня воняет, купался я по пьяни не в воде, а в чем-то... эмм, более плотной консистенции. Так где вода?  
— За кустами увидите небольшое озеро. Будьте осторожней, там опасные твари водятся, — крикнул Снейп вслед Поттеру, который умчался, так и не соизволив дослушать его.  
— Да? Какие твари? И что они мне сделают? — бодро проорал Поттер сквозь плеск воды.  
— Всплытие покажет! — буркнул Снейп. Представил себе полностью голого Поттера, всплывающего в прозрачной воде задницей кверху и поправил член, который радостно встрепенулся в ответ на похабные мысли.  
— А-а-а-а... — через две секунды фантазия осуществилась: полностью голый Поттер трясся рядом со Снейпом. — Какая-то скользкая штука ухватила меня за ногу в воде. Чуть не обделался. Что это было?  
— Что-то умное. Пугало вас перед тем, как сожрать. Без дерьма людей жрать привыкло.  
— И что мне теперь делать? Плавки остались у озера, высушивающее заклинание не работает... А еще я голодный!  
— Все мы рождаемся голыми, мокрыми и голодными, Поттер, — философски заметил Снейп. Цветение папоротника как-то вдруг сразу перестало его волновать. А вот смуглое молодое тело рядом — наоборот, очень даже. Но он постарается держать себя в руках: не лезть же к Поттеру с поцелуями и признаниями! Пошлет ведь... — Разожгите костер, не кормите комаров.  
Костер не горел — хворост был сырым, а магия в этом месте сбоила. Пришлось прятаться от комаров в тесном шалаше.  
Вместе с голым Поттером.  
— Поттер! Вы нарываетесь на дискомфорт! Я все время натыкаюсь на ваш член, как бы ни повернулся! Он занимает слишком много места!  
— Я не виноват, что он встал!  
— Так заставьте его лечь! Или сами положите! Нет, не на меня, идиот! Направьте свой член куда-нибудь в сторону! Да не в сторону моей задницы, озабоченный вы кретин! И в сторону лица тоже не надо! Заава... ммм...

— Вау! Круто! Не знал, что вы так умеете... черт, я больше никогда не смогу смотреть спокойно на ваши губы!  
— Зато я надеюсь, что теперь вы хотя бы полежите спокойно!  
— Угу. Надейтесь.  
— Мерлин великий и все его потомки! Этот монстр у вас что, опять встал? Я наложу уменьшающее проклятье!  
— Магия здесь не работает, забыли? А вот мой член — очень даже... работает... И я не эгоист, сначала о вас позабочусь... ммм...  
— Мерлин! Что вы... куда вы лезете своим... высуньте немедленно оттуда язык, извращенец вы ненормальный! Не то я... о-о-о... я вас зааважу... обязательно... я...  
— Отпустите себя, Снейп. Постарайтесь расслабиться. Мы здесь одни, а лес диктует свои правила... Считайте, что это способ согреться.  
— Зааважу...  
— Ага. Позже, хорошо? Будем авадить друг друга по очереди. Или по желанию. И под настроение... ну-ка, поднимите ногу... вот так, да... О да!

На балу в Министерстве Гарри выдал себя с головой.  
— Ах, мистер Поттер, вы влюблены! — прощебетала Нарцисса, заметив, как он провожает Снейпа голодным взглядом.  
— Увы, миссис Малфой... — тяжело вздохнул Гарри.  
— О, не надо отчаиваться! Все мы знаем о мерзком... хм, о трудном характере Северуса. Но при должном старании даже скалу можно продолбить!  
Гарри вспомнил вчерашний вечер: при слове "долбить" задница непроизвольно сжалась в предвкушении. Надо же, какие горячие словечки использует чистокровная леди!  
— Попробуйте поухаживать за ним — ручаюсь, Северусу покажется занимательным потрепать вам нервы. А я с радостью помогу вам выбрать ему в подарок драгоценности и диковинные экзотические цветы! И ресторан! О, обязательно сводите в ресторан нашего мрачного мизантропа! Вот увидите, рано или поздно один из официантов допустит ошибку: споткнется или уберет пустую тарелку недостаточно быстро. И тогда Северус отлично поднимет себе настроение, распекая его за плохие манеры и чудовищную неуклюжесть! Люциус, помнишь тот милый ресторанчик с целующимися ангелочками над столиками? Думаю, мистеру Поттеру стоит сводить туда Северуса!  
— Дорогая, не нужно мстить владельцу ресторана за неудавшийся ужин, натравливая на него Снейпа, — возразил лорд Малфой. — И утруждать целителей Святого Мунго, заставляя их извлекать из интимного места мистера Поттера драгоценности, тоже не стоит. Цветы можно послать — свежим ингредиентам Снейп порадуется. Кстати, он считает самым сексуальным в человеке ум, мистер Поттер. Но так как ваш интеллект мы повысить не сможем, придется понизить интеллект Снейпа. Поэтому мой вам совет: используйте огневиски. Много.  
— Слишком просто, — возразила Нарцисса. — Нужна интрига. Появитесь перед ним в мантии на голое тело, мистер Поттер. Мозги отключатся вернее, чем от выпивки. Проверено на собственном опыте. Люциус, прекрати! О Мерлин, зачем я напомнила? Придется покинуть бал раньше! Люциус, подбери слюни и потерпи до дома!  
— Ты права, дорогая, — слегка охрипшим голосом поддержал Нарциссу мистер Малфой. — Голыми руками Снейпа не возьмешь. Лучше увеличить площадь предлагаемого ему голого тела.  
Гарри вспомнил ночевку в Запретном лесу. Да, Малфой прав — стоило покрасоваться перед Снейпом голым, как тот сам упал ему в руки. Теперь главное — удержать его...  
— Поттер, а ты уверен, что влюблен? Может, просто трахаться хочешь? — встрял в разговор Драко.  
— И трахаться тоже хочу, — буркнул Гарри. — Но только со Снейпом. Ты в пролете, хорек, даже не надейся.  
— Эй, я и не претендую! Просто тоже хотел помочь советом! Крестный любит классику, Поттер.  
— Да не разбираюсь я в музыке!  
— О Мерлин, я не про музыкальную классику! Я про позу! Самую банальную классическую позу раком!  
Нагибайся перед крестным почаще, покажи, как выглядит твоя задница!  
— Драко! Что за выражения, это неприлично, прекрати немедленно! — возмутилась Нарцисса и ободряюще улыбнулась Гарри. — Лучше всего — просто поговорите с Северусом откровенно, мистер Поттер. Расскажите ему о своих чувствах.  
— Так и сделаю... Спасибо, леди Малфой!

— Поттер?  
— Я задержался из-за Малфоев! Мне объясняли, как тебя соблазнить.  
— И?  
— Напьемся в ресторане с трахающимися ангелочками, я встану раком с букетом в интимном месте, голый, но в мантии...  
— Что за бред?  
— Не посоветовали только, как предложить тебе драгоценности, чтобы не оказаться потом в Святом Мунго. Рискну сам... Примешь это кольцо, Северус? Поженимся?

— Идиотская затея, — недовольно проворчал Снейп.  
Поттер не обратил ни малейшего внимания на его слова. Как обычно, в общем. Несносный мальчишка.  
— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, Поттер!  
— Давно пора попробовать, Северус. Увидишь, тебе понравится.  
— Это дикость. Это не может нравиться здравомыслящему человеку.  
Поттер закатил глаза. Верно, герой и здравомыслие никогда не стояли рядом.  
Зато Поттер сейчас стоит раком. На четвереньках. И эта поза явно достойна лучшего применения, чем то, чем он занимается на данный момент.  
— Северус, я задницей чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь. Не надейся, в этот раз не будет по-твоему! Сегодня мы должны попробовать кое-что новенькое!  
Эх... На какие жертвы приходится идти ради колдовских зеленых глаз!  
— Хорошо, Поттер, — вздохнул Снейп. — Уговорил. Вставляй уже наконец свое непотребство. Или показывай — не представляю, что ты там собрался делать.  
— Ты не пожалеешь, Северус! — заулыбался Поттер и даже потер ладони в предкушении. — Это круто!  
Пришел черед закатывать глаза Снейпу. Мальчишка! Что с него взять?  
Ну ладно, придется перетерпеть. Все равно деваться некуда.

— Поттер? Это что за звуки? Приступ астмы?  
— Нет, это оргазм.  
— Оргазм? Чей? Похоже на вой оборотня в момент обращения.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Поттер и отошел от телевизора. — Я вставил кассету, но фильм идет с середины. Перемотать обратно, к началу?  
— Нет, постой... Это занимательно... Оказывается, я многое не знал про Круцио...  
— Это не Круцио! Это оргазм! Мы сейчас смотрим порнофильм, и этот парень кончает!  
— Ты в этом уверен? Выглядит так, словно его не трахают, а пытают.  
— Ну знаешь! Ты тоже, кстати, не с каменной рожей кончаешь! Вот поставлю зеркало в спальне... Нда. Хорошая идея, кстати.  
— Поттер, ты озабоченный?  
— Есть немного. Но Северус, я пытаюсь внести хоть немного разнообразия в наши отношения! Что плохого в изучении нового?  
— Гм... Ничего нового в однообразных поступательных движениях на экране я не вижу. И актеры из них так себе: зачем так орать? Отключай эти дурацкие долгоиграющие картинки. Душераздирающих криков я наслушался еще в ставке Темного Лорда.  
— Ты не прав. Просто подожди пять минут! Сейчас... Вот, никто не орет. Раздеваются, любят друг друга. Прям как мы!  
— Не то чтобы... Хм. А вот это интересно... Какое заклинание применяется для остановки изображения?  
— Это маггловская техника, магию лучше не применять. Вот эту кнопку нажми... Северус? Северус! Эй, ты меня слышишь? Очнись, сколько можно рассматривать чужие члены? Мой не хуже, веришь?  
— Не лезь под руку, Поттер, отвлекаешь...  
— Отвлекаю? Я тебя отвлекаю, извращенец? От чего я могу тебя отвлечь, если ты битый час держишь изображение ебущихся мужиков на паузе и не дрочишь? Да у тебя даже не встал!  
— Уволь меня, Поттер, от своих больных фантазий. Потом встанет, поверь... Не заслоняй мне экран, идиот! А лучше принеси перо и пергамент — мне нужно скопировать эти руны.  
— Эмм... какие руны? Я вижу только татуировку у мужика на жопе!  
— Ну да, вот именно, именно там... надо же, идеальное место для рунической формулы. Хм... перевернутая руна плодородия, руна дождя и руна дороги. Что за дикое сочетание?  
— Предполагаю, что заинтересовавший тебя рунический комплекс на чужой заднице — это замысловатый способ посылать на хуй всех слишком любопытных. Дорога и плодородие говорят сами за себя. К чему тут дождь, даже представлять не хочу. Северус?  
— Отстань, Поттер, не сбивай с мысли. Такая идея появилась!  
— Ага. Конечно. Вот только я расчитывал на появление совсем других идей, когда покупал телевизор, видеомагнитофон и коллекцию видеокассет с порнухой!  
— Поттер, ну сколько можно! Только одно на уме! Позже наверстаем, обещаю. Сходи, что ли, на метле полетай...  
— Угу... На метле, блин... Убить тебя мало, сволочь слизеринская, весь кайф обломал на этот вечер. Эх, все у нас не как у людей! Ладно. Ничего не поделаешь... Завтра поставлю другой фильм.

На следующий день Снейп смотрел порно уже с некоторым любопытством.  
— Темнокожий в ошейнике? Разве рабство у магглов не отменили еще в прошлом веке? — нет, вовсе не этот тип любопытства пытался пробудить у Снейпа Гарри.  
— Северус, здесь все добровольно — это такие ролевые игры... — вздохнул он и с надеждой посмотрел на Снейпа. — Попробуем как-нибудь?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я засунул тебе в рот снитч, в жопу биту — и как следует отхлестал плеткой?  
— Нет. Уже нет. Попробуем поискать что-то другое...  
Коллекция видеокассет была довольно внушительной. Должно же рано или поздно попасться то, что заинтересует чертова Снейпа!  
— Ого! — очередной фильм поразил Гарри по-настоящему, заставив припомнить тролля, убитого на первом курсе. Интересно, как у обычного человека могло отрасти такое... такой?  
— Поттер, трансфигурировать свой член в это... это... В этот тентакль, болтающийся между ног у парня на экране, я не смогу, — Снейп тоже впечатлился.  
— Э-э-э... почему тентакль? Он же не извивается, просто висит себе. И вообще, член как член... — промямлил Гарри. Честно говоря, ему было любопытно посмотреть, как это... да, точно тентакля какого-то монстра, иначе не назовешь, — как это будет протискиваться в маленькую тесную дырочку.  
— Это не член! Это, Мордред его разорви, змея!  
— Угу. Очковая.  
Гарри скорее назвал бы это хоботом.  
И смотреть особо оказалось не на что — длинный толстый член был довольно вялым. Ну точно хобот!  
— Ладно, тут и правда смотреть не на что... А как тебе этот фильм?

— Хм... Мне нравится корсет и высокие каблуки. Думаю, они подчеркнут стройность моих ног. Можно попробовать, пожалуй.  
— Вау! Да! Да-да-да-да! Я аппарирую в магазин, вернусь через десять минут! Ты только не передумай, слышишь?

Герои не болеют — И Снейп знает об этом, как никто другой.  
Потому что он живет с аврором Поттером, героем магического мира, вот уже пять лет. И привык ухаживать за ним при проклятьях, ранениях и нетипичных простудах.  
Привык превращаться в терпеливую сиделку время от времени.  
Привык к капризам болеющего героя...  
Ах да, герои ведь не болеют. 

Герои выносят мозг своим невольным сиделкам!  
— Поттер, температура тридцать девять градусов — это не опасно, ты...  
— Как не опасно? Северус, еще один градус — и я бренди!  
— Что за глупости? А если у меня будет на градус ниже, то я тогда кто? Виски со льдом?  
— Гм. А и правда, ты приятно прохладный... Нет, не убирай руку с моего лба, подержи еще немного, так легче... Посидишь со мной, Северус?  
Снейп вздыхает: Поттер несносен, как всегда. А у него зелье в лаборатории пропадет, если вовремя не помешать. И нужно готовить доклад на конференцию зельеваров к завтрашнему утру. И дописать статью.  
— Так уж и быть, Поттер, я останусь. Может, попробуем маггловские таблетки? Или свечи жаропонижающие вставить?  
— Не надо свечи, подсвечник еще побаливает после вчерашнего...  
Да, вчера они немного увлеклись. А к утру у Поттера поднялась температура.  
— Почитаешь мне? Люблю твой голос.  
— Сказку тебе почитать? Или что-то другое?  
— Можешь даже обычную свою нотацию. Про то, чтобы беречь себя.  
— Если бы мои нотации помогали хоть немного! Повернись, разотру тебя уксусом. Должно помочь.

— Северус... Ты что, не спал всю ночь? Ухаживал за мной?  
— Нет. Я рубил деревья в Запретном лесу.  
— Северус, ты совсем о себе не заботишься!  
— Хм. В отличие от некоторых, я слежу за своим здоровьем. И знаю, куда оно ушло!  
— На меня? — фыркает Поттер. Ему явно лучше. И заметная эрекция подтверждает это.  
Снейп думает о пользе уксусных растираний и устраивается рядом с Поттером, переворачиваясь на живот.  
Поттер все еще непривычно горяч.  
Но привычно горит здоровым энтузиазмом.


End file.
